Pathetica
by la risa de tus ojos
Summary: One-Shot; Rosalie Hale lo tenia todo; belleza, pretendientes, dinero. Todo menos un poco de amor, un poco de cariño. Rosalie.


**Disclaimer**: Crepúsculo no me pertenece. Y la canción "Pathetica" tampoco. Lo demás si.

**Summary**: One-Shot; Rosalie Hale lo tenia todo; belleza, pretendientes, dinero. Todo menos un poco de amor, un poco de cariño.

**Nota:** No crean que tuve un error de ortografía al escribir "Pathetica" con "h", pero como esto esta basado en una canción de Panda, que lleva ese nombre, no se me hizo correcto corregirlo. Ah, y Rosalie aquí es humana, así que ya saben, esto es antes de Crepúsculo, antes de que conociera a Carlisle y Edward y aham.

* * *

**Pathetica**

—Recuerda que tal vez te veas

perfecta y todo cuides bien.

Después lamentaras de no ser la correcta—.

Rica, hermosa, perfecta.

Eso era lo que todos pensaban —incluyendo sus padres— cuando veían a Rosalie Hale, que era la envidia de cualquiera, de todas las chicas.

Ella lo tenia todo; padres que la amaban. Tanto dinero como para cumplir cualquier capricho (por mas tonto que fuese) y tanta belleza que creían que había sido bendecida por la Diosa Afrodita **(1)**.

—Te vez hermosa —elogio su madre, cuando ella bajo con su coqueto vestido azul cielo. Sus rizos dorados estaban perfectamente peinados sobre sus hombros y el color del vestido hacia resaltar su mirada. Rosalie le sonrío con sus perfectos labios pintados de un rosa melocotón y se limito a contestar:

—Lo se.

Claro, ¿Qué más diría? ¿Gracias? Obviamente no. ¿Gracias de que? ¿De haberle dicho lo que ella ya sabia?

Su madre le sonrío en respuesta, como si estuviera orgullosa de lo que le había enseñado a su hija.

—¿A dónde vas, cielo? ¿A ver a los King? —pregunto, mientras tocaba el cabello rubio de su hija. Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Iré a ver a Vera, quiero enseñarle mi nuevo vestido —se giro coquetamente, haciendo que la prenda girara junto con ella.

—Me parece perfecto.

--

—¡Oh Vera, es hermoso! —dijo Rosalie, cargando al pequeño hijo de su amiga, el cual sonrío.

—Gracias Rose —murmuro Vera, mientras lavaba los platos de la cena—. Es nuestro pequeño consentido.

—¿Cómo no va a serlo? Es tan lindo, el niño mas hermoso que he visto —comenzó a besar la mejilla sonrojada y regordeta del niño, haciendo que este comenzara a reír, formando hoyuelos en sus cachetes.

—Gracias —volvió a repetir su amiga, con la voz llena de sinceridad.

Rosalie sintió un piquete de envidia.

—¡Ya llegue! —grito una voz masculina desde la sala. Pasos pesados hicieron al suelo gruñir, y después el niño fue arrebatado de los brazos de la rubia—. ¡Campeón! —dijo el padre del niño, mientras lo alzaba y le daba vueltas, haciéndolo carcajearse con una musical risa.

Rosalie se incomodo y sonrío forzadamente. Más envidia.

Vera río y se apresuro a secarse las manos, para ir corriendo con su esposo, a darle la bienvenida. Y cuando él la vio, fue como si no viera a nadie más en el mundo, en la galaxia. Se aproximaron y después se besaron los labios dulcemente, amorosamente.

Rosalie no lo resistió más.

—Mmh, gusto en verlos, vengo otro día, ¿de acuerdo? —ni si quiera espero respuesta y se aproximo a la puerta de la casita demasiado pequeña para su gusto.

Comenzó a caminar por la helada noche de invierno, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y su ceño fruncido.

Por que estaba cansada.

Era hermosa, perfecta, rica. Entonces ¿Por qué no tenia lo que su amiga (que ni si quiera era bonita) tenia?

Estaba harta de intentar —y lograr— verse perfecta, como una princesa. ¿Todo para que? No había nadie a quien impresionar.

Llego sin querer a un callejón oscuro. Sus ojos ya estaban llenos de lágrimas y sentía un dolor en el pecho. Estaba haciendo todo lo posible por no gritar de dolor, de frustración.

Solo buscaba un poco de cariño.

Y no hacia si belleza externa, si no a su corazón. Estaba cansada de vestirse con vestidos caros, de estar siempre arreglada. ¿Para que? ¿Para impresionar a la estúpida gente de sociedad? ¿A las personas que solo le miraban los pechos, el cabello?

Se recargo en una pared, hasta quedar sentada. E ignorando la oscuridad y suciedad, escondió la cabeza entre sus piernas.

Y comenzó a llorar.

Por que se sentía incomprendida, poco querida, insatisfecha.

Luego se limpiaría y se iría a su casa, sonreiría y les mentiría a todos diciéndoles que esta bien, que es feliz. Y todos le creerían, y pensaran "Ahí va Rosalie Hale, la persona mas hermosa del planeta, la que lo tiene todo".

El rimel se le corrió, arruinando completamente su maquillaje. Pero seguramente aun se veía preciosa. Aun que solo por fuera.

Por que por dentro tenia el corazón abandonado. El corazón roto.

Ni si quiera le quedaban fuerzan para llorar demasiado; todas sus lagrimas habían salido antes de venir, antes de arreglarse y verse perfecta.

Sollozo débilmente y recargo la cabeza contra el ladrillo de la pared.

Lo daría todo; su belleza despampanante, su gran herencia, sus más preciados bienes, a todos sus pretendientes… todo por lo único que no tiene:

Un poco de amor

—Recuerda que a ti te gusta ser

manipulada y también que seas muy

fuerte y que ya sea mañana—.

* * *

**(1)** Diosa Afrodita: Diosa de la belleza.

* * *

**Nota:** No se como personas pueden "odiar" a Rosalie. Piensan que es engreída, una niña mimada. Pero si se comportaba así, era por que así le habían enseñado a ser. Finalmente me di cuenta que era una chica con sueños rotos y su corazón hecho pedazos, fingiendo ser una muñeca perfecta de porcelana, y sonriendo para hacer sentir mejor a los demás. O al menos así es como la veo yo.

Ah, y deberían escuchar esa canción, "Pathetica" de Pxndx, no es que me guste el grupo, pero tiene algunas canciones geniales, en las que resaltan esa.

Mmh, ¿un review? (:

+ Analu Cullen,


End file.
